<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Way To The Pack by DollyCakey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493105">Way To The Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyCakey/pseuds/DollyCakey'>DollyCakey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Feudal Japan, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Japanese Magic, M/M, Ponikata! Hijikata, Shiroyasha! Gintoki, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyCakey/pseuds/DollyCakey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata Toshirou hanya memiliki dua pilihan usai selamat dari maut yang menjebaknya:<br/>
pilihan pertama, harus mencari kawanannya agar mereka bisa berkumpul kembali. Pilihan kedua, terpaksa menerima uluran bantuan dari serigala penyendiri yang tidak dia tahu seluk-beluknya.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Bagus. Sekarang aku <em>harus</em> mengurusmu. Aku sudah kerepotan mengurus dua bocah—”</p>
  <p>“Oi! Yang memungutku dari tepi sungai memangnya siapa, hah?!”</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spring Strom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Tanah di bawah cakarnya terasa perlahan beringsut.</p><p>Penglihatan yang biasanya tajam dalam gelapnya malam kini harus terbatas dengan hujan deras yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, mengaburkan pandangan pada sekitarnya dan Toshirou tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berkedip-kedip. Itu bukanlah masalah besar, Toshirou rela melakukan apa saja jika hal tersebut dapat memperpanjang keberlangsungan hidup kawanannya.</p><p>Tanpa mengalihkan pendengarannya yang masih awas, Toshirou berpikir bagaimana keadaan berbalik bagi pemburu untuk diburu oleh makhluk lemah tanpa cakar dan taring. Sejak lama manusia memang selalu menjadi incaran hewan buas di alam liar tatapi perlahan mereka menjelma dari makhluk lemah menjadi makhluk penuh amarah untuk menghabisi para makhluk buas dengan menggunakan panah, tombak, dan peluru.</p><p>Rasa takut. Ketakutan bisa menjadi bahan bakar rasa dengki untuk melawan balik—itu adalah sifat alami binatang. Sejak mengenal tempatnya hidup, dari awal dia paham setiap makhluk yang ketakutan akan terus lari menjauh. Toshirou menghabiskan waktunya berlari dari bahaya, berlari dari api, dan berlari dari manusia. Ini adalah daratan yang berbahaya, menakutkan, dan membawa bencana selama manusia masih haus akan darah kaum mereka. Karena itu kawanan Toshirou sudah jatuh pada titik dimana mereka harus melawan balik, tidak secara langsung tapi dengan menggunakan rencana seperti bagaimana manusia menghabisi setiap makhluk buas di daratan.       </p><p>Toshirou masih siaga pada tempatnya, menunduk rendah dari balik semak-semak bersama anggota kawanannya untuk menunggu aba-aba. Rencana mereka terkesan semberono tapi akan memberikan hasil yang bagus jika dijalankan dengan baik—begitu yang dia harapkan.</p><p>Dia masih bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya, keras dan bertubi-tubi dalam badai malam musim semi. Malam yang akan panjang, putusnya, sembari melirik dari balik daun-daun pada barisan gunung di seberang dengan batu-batu tajam yang terbelah pada puncaknya seakan memberikan ilusi kalau gunung-gunung tersebut menumbuhkan tanduk.</p><p>Telinganya berkedut, guntur menggelegar dan kilatan petir sewarna perak membelah awan-awan hitam yang menggulung rendah. Toshirou memejamkan mata sejenak, membiarkan campuran rintik-rintik hujan dan angin menampar wajahnya. Angin juga menghadirkan setitik keraguan dan firasat buruk. <em>Mereka kehabisan waktu</em>.</p><p>Serigala yang lainnya bolak-balik mengalihkan pandang dengan telinga mereka yang masih tegak mendengar volume guntur yang makin besar. Toushirou pikir perasaan mereka semua sama, mengetahui alam mulai menunjukkan sisi lainnya dengan badai lebih besar yang akan datang, walaupun memang benar demikian, kawanan mereka tidak akan mundur dan berbalik dari rencana.</p><p>Kepala Toushirou seketika mengarah pada sumber suara selain petir di atasnya, derap kaki yang berat bersama dengan detingan-dentingan besi. Semuanya bersiaga, keempat kaki mereka tertekuk rendah—hampir menyentuh tanah—dan taring terlihat jelas bersama bulu-bulu mereka yang meremang. Adrenalin memungkinkan Toushirou untuk memblokir suara guntur yang kian menjadi di langit. Desing angin dan derap cakar-cakar di atas tanah berlumpur melahirkan sensasi lembut di bawah bulunya, bergetar melewati kaki sampai cakarnya. Matanya menatap lurus, pada jalan setapak berlumpur ke seberang atas gunung yang gelap terpisah dengan jurang dan sungai yang mengalir di bawah, teriluminasi oleh kilatan-kilatan petir dari langit.  </p><p>Satu suara gonggongan dan Toshirou bersama yang lainnya melompat keluar dari persembunyian. Yamazaki (sebagai umpan) berbalik dan menyerang pemburu yang mengejarnya, menghindari tombak yang dilingkari dengan gelang-gelang logam sementara Toshirou di belakang melompat untuk menerkam punggung sang pemburu, membiarkan taringnya terbenam sampai dia dapat mendengar suara tulang patah.</p><p>Sougo menggeram di dekatnya, menghempas tubuh pemburu bagai seonggok boneka dengan kepala yang tergantung pada seutas benang lalu berlari menyerang pemburu yang makin banyak menuju ke tempat mereka. Toshirou mengelak dari serangan tombak pada kaki kanannya, bertumpu pada dua kaki belakang dan menggunakan kaki lainnya untuk menekan topi bambu agar pemburu yang mengincarnya ambruk ke tanah. Pemburu itu bergulat untuk melepas diri tapi taring Toshirou sudah menancap pada pinggangnya, mengangkat dari tanah kemudian melemparnya dan membiarkan manusia itu dihabisi oleh Harada.     </p><p>Saito berlari maju ke barisan depan, membantu melepaskan pemburu yang berusaha menancapkan senjatanya pada tubuh Toshirou. Saito berbalik membantu Tetsu yang kewalahan melawan tiga pemburu sekaligus.  </p><p><em>"Mereka makin banyak!"</em>  </p><p>Yamazaki memekik sewaktu menghindari serangan pemburu yang lolos dari serangan Kondo. Ketika berbalik, Toshirou menyaksikan ujung tombak pemburu menggores moncong Yamazaki secara menyilang sampai pada telinganya. Dalam satu lompatan jauh, Toshirou menggunakan punggungnya untuk mendorong pemburu tersebut ke tanah dan membiarkan Yamazaki berdiri. Suara desing angin dan Toshirou hampir saja kehilangan telinga kanannya. Dia mengeram pada pemburu yang berhasil bangkit kembali di tengah kekacauan tersebut, meraih tongkat tombak yang terus mengeluarkan denting dari gelang-gelang logam. Ketika tubuh Toshirou melesat untuk mendorong tubuh pemburu itu jatuh ke jurang, dia tidak memperhitungkan bagaimana manusia itu akan melawan balik. Pada saat-saat terakhir dia dapat berputar pada tumitnya dan menggigit bahu kiri pemburu tersebut sementara lawannya berhasil menancapkan tantou pada kaki kiri depannya.</p><p>Toshirou terlalu sibuk berusaha menghabisi pemburu tersebut sehingga tidak lagi peduli dengan kaki kirinya yang tertekuk dan merembeskan darah. Dia tahu musuh dihadapannya juga demikian dengan bahunya, tujuan mereka semata-mata untuk menghabisi musuh yang ada. Saat berusaha mengayunkan tubuh mereka agar salah satunya dapat terhempas ke jurang, Toshirou dapat merasakan dorongan mendadak yang kuat dari belakangnya, membuatnya lepas kendali dalam pijakannya. Dalam momen terakhir Toshirou memutarkan kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangan ke belakang dan menangkap seekor serigala berwarna coklat pucat di tepi jurang sebelum kemudian binatang itu berbalik dan menyerang pemburu di belakangnya.   </p><p><em>"Sougo!"</em> </p><p>Hantaman pada aliran sungai begitu pedih, mampu membuat pemburu itu melepaskan logam yang tertancap pada tangannya. Toshirou terombang-ambing melawan aliran arus, mengayunkan keempat kakinya dan berusaha mengangkat kepalanya setinggi mungkin dari air. Telinganya dipenuhi air dan hidungnya perih dengan air sungai yang terus masuk ke paru-parunya.  </p><p>"<em>Mampus</em> kau binatang buas!"</p><p>Ada sensasi asing pada rusuk kanannya—menghunus langsung dan membakar di tengah dinginnya arus sungai. Sejenak dia tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain menyaksikan air disekitarnya berubah menjadi merah kehitaman. Toshirou menggertakan rahang dan menggunakan dorongan pada kedua kaki belakangnya dan mulai berenang pada arus sungai. Matanya terpaku lurus mengincar kepala pemburu tersebut lalu meremukkannya sampai dia bisa mengecap darah yang merembes. Dia melepaskan gigitannya, menggunakan kekuatan terakhir dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbawa arus dan menghantam batang-batang pohon tua dan batu-batu sungai. Dia tidak melawan. Pada saat terakhir dia berharap kawanannya bakal baik-baik saja sebelum akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadaran.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Toshirou terbangun berkat permukaan yang dingin pada sisi kanan tubuhnya dan bau lumpur dan rintikan hujan menghujam hidungnya disetiap hembusan nafas. Lehernya kesakitan saat dia berusaha menoleh agar menjauh dari lumpur tapi berakhir percuma. Setiap bagian tubuhnya penuh rasa sakit dan dia tidak mampu bangkit tanpa dibantu. Sendi-sendinya bergetar melawan dingin. Mata dan hidungnya seperti terbakar. Dia berusaha berkedip untuk menghapus air mata sembari mengatur nafasnya lalu terbatuk dan nyaris tersedak saat mengeluarkan air dari paru-parunya. Rambut panjang Toshirou hampir menghalangi pandangannya, dia berusaha mengandalkan penglihatan dari mata kiri walaupun tidak fokus. Langit tidak lagi gelap, ada kombinasi warna ungu dan biru tua kendati masih menjatuhkan rintik-rintik hujan. Toshirou memejamkan mata dan merasakan lembutnya arus sungai di belakang kulit lehernya.  </p><p>Ini mungkin akhir dari Toshirou. Dia pasti terpisah cukup jauh untuk kembali pada kawanannya dan membutuhkan keajaiban agar bisa kembali. Toshirou terpikir pada keadaan Kondo, pemimpin kawanan mereka, yang mungkin akan panik kalau mengetahui mereka kehilangan satu ekor omega tapi dia teringat kembali kalau perannya hampir bisa digantikan oleh siapa saja. Mereka juga masih memiliki Sougo sebagai penerus Kondo apabila keadaan berputar menjadi terburuk. Dia dapat mengandalkan Sougo untuk melindungi kawanannya walaupun anak itu biadap.</p><p>Jantungnya berdetak lemah dalam tubuhnya yang diselimuti rasa dingin. Dia membuka mata dan menyaksikan bayangan rembulan sekilas. Bayangan perak yang menonjol pada langit keunguan. Garis lingkaran rembulan menjadi berantakan pada pandangannya yang kabur. Toushirou menyipitkan mata tapi tetap tidak dapat memfokuskan pandangannya.</p><p>"<em>—hidup?</em>"</p><p>Rasanya dia ingin tertawa. Suara itu pelan dan penuh ironi bagi Toshirou. Apa dia masih hidup? Dia tidak tahu tapi dia yakin berada tepat di gerbang kematian dan hanya butuh dorongan kecil agar dapat mati dengan utuh. Toshirou kembali memejamkan mata, berharap kematian membawanya dengan tenang.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pada momen akhir, mimpi-mimpi bahagia masih bergetar di bawah sentuhannya. Saat dia tertidur kakinya akan tertekuk karena rasa dingin jadi dia akan membiarkan selimut memberi kehangatan pada kakinya yang pucat. Kemudian futon akan terasa berat dengan kehadiran lainnya, penuh sentuhan lebut dan bisikan sayup-sayup. Dia akan membalas senyuman juga mengagumi pendar iris biru wanita tersebut. Saat membuka mata, senyuman wanita itu digantikan oleh langit-langit kayu yang rendah dan jendela kecil dengan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya.</p><p>Dia masih tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Cahaya mentari terasa hangat pada pipinya dan dia mampu mengghirup udara di sekitarnya perlahan. Toshirou menoleh ketika mendengar derap langkah, mendapati seseorang berdiri di dekatnya sembari membawa baki. Toshirou masih tidak dapat memandang dengan jelas dan dia tidak tahu apakah dia dalam bahaya atau tidak.</p><p>"—ya sepertinya aku akan menyesali ini."</p><p>Pria itu—pikirnya setelah mendegar suara berat—pergi dan menggeser pintu tetutup setelah meletakkan baki di dekat futon. Aroma herbal memenuhi nafasnya. Toshirou tidak mencoba meraih atau menjauhkan baki itu, kata-kata kondo terngiang kembali dalam pikirannya bagaimana untuk tidak menerima hal-hal yang tersaji padanya. <em>'Bisa jadi itu racun, Toshi!'</em>.</p><p>Jadi dia kembali memejamkan mata. Mengabaikan silau matahari yang menembus kelopak mata dan juga gemuruh dari dalam perutnya, dia lanjut tertidur.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mimpi itu muncul perlahan-lahan bagai buih gelembung yang muncul ke permukaan dari kegelapan danau yang tak mendasar.</p><p>
  <em>Toshi!</em>
</p><p>Suara Kondo terdengar jauh, di seberang sungai yang airnya bergolak mengalir hitam oleh lumpur. Di bantaran sungai, Kondo berdiri menatapnya, mulut terus bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tangannya terangkat, menunjuk ke belakang Toshirou. Secara mendadak Toshirou berputar, menghadap pada sumber cahaya merah... membara dan semakin terang. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Lalu, diiringi suara terbakar, api menggerogoti kulitnya hingga menjadi abu.</p><p>Toshirou tersentak bangun, nafasnya tersendat.  </p><p>Ruangan itu redup. Bau herbal dan hal yang pekat mengapung di udara dan sayup-sayup sebuah pembicaraan terdengar. Dia tidak sendirian. Toshirou berusaha menggerakan tangan kirinya tapi rasa nyeri tajam menghentikannya.</p><p>Denyut jantungnya semakin menjadi-jadi, dan pembicaraan itu makin kentara.  </p><p><em>Di mana aku?</em> </p><p>Bagian pelipis kepala Toshirou berdenyut-denyut, ada rasa nyeri yang menggerogoti. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh kulit kepalanya, berupaya mencari sumber sakit itu. Di balik rambut panjangnya yang kusut, ada kain yang melingkar dan menutupi tonjolan keras. Dia mengernyit saat tidak sengaja menyentuhnya.</p><p>Toshirou memejamkan mata, berupaya mengingat-ngingat.</p><p>Pemburu. Badai. Sungai. Rembulan</p><p>Dia menoleh begitu mendengar jelas pembicaraan yang ada di luar. Api kecil di belakang Toshirou bergoyang-goyang, membuat cahaya redup di ruangan itu jadi tidak fokus.</p><p>"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk <em>tidak memungut</em> apapun dari luar! Liat gadis dengan selara makan bagai setan—"</p><p>"Duh cerewet! Sudah kubilang dia tidak berbahaya karena <em>aku</em> <em>tahu</em>—"</p><p>Suara pertama berasal dari wanita lansia sementara yang lainnya suara familiar, yang dia kira hanya didengarnya dalam mimpi. Kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk masuk setelah selesai berbicara di depan ruangan. Pintu geser terbuka dan pandangan Toshirou beradu dengan sosok pertama yang masuk—dia salah mengira kalau surai perak itu adalah rembulan yang berkilau diterpa cahaya kendati semrawut. Mata merahnya mengingatkan Toshirou pada darah yang merembes dari tubuhnya saat hanyut di sungai.</p><p>"SIAPA KALIAN?"</p><p>Toshirou separuh berteriak, tapi gerakan mendadak pada mulutnya meghadirkan tusukan rasa nyeri yang menyebar ke seluruh lehernya. Dia menarik nafas dengan tidak beraturan, menunggu agar rasa nyeri itu berakhir. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Kedua orang itu berkedip lalu saling memandang satu sama lain.</p><p>"Sungguh?" Kata pria di depan, tidak terkesan sama sekali. "Itu hal pertama yang kau bilang saat bangun?"</p><p>Toshirou menggeram, membiarkan taringnya terlihat jelas. Usahanya sia-sia karena kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak tertarik, terlebih dengan pria bersurai perak. Dengan menumpu pada kedua sikutnya, Toshirou mengumpulkan kekuatan pada kekalutan dirinya lalu berusaha melompat menerjang pada dua orang asing di depan.</p><p> </p><p>[TBC]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Halo! Untuk yang udah berkunjung dan baca cerita ini saya ucapkan makasih ya!!! </p><p>Ide cerita ini (mungkin) seperti gado-gado, banyak kontradiksi antara mitos barat dan timur juga dengan setting ABO hahaha TAPI ide ini udah menggerogoti kepala saya sejak akhir tahun lalu jadi rasanya rugi jika ide cerita ini dilupakan begitu aja. </p><p>Jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau saran, boleh kok memberikan masukan di kolom komentar. Terima kasih :)</p><p>
  <strong>[Cerita Ini Akan Di-update Setiap Dua Minggu Sekali]</strong>
</p><p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Silver Lining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Ini bukan respon yang diinginkan hijikata, baik dari dua orang di depan maupun dari tubuhnya. </p>
<p>Dia tidak bisa bangun untuk melompat, Toshirou hanya mampu bangkit duduk membungkuk dengan tangan kiri refleks menyentuh rusuk kanan. Rasa sakit meledak dan merambat sampai pada ujung jemari kaki-kakinya, membuat jemarinya tertekuk dan nafasnya tersendat-sendat. Dia melawan denyut-dengut menyakitkan itu dan memusatkan pandangannya pada dua orang asing di sana. Dahi Toshirou berkerut dalam ketika pandangannya beradu pada wanita lansia berambut coklat tua dengan beberapa helai uban yang disanggul rapi, langsung menghirup dari pipa kayu ramping dengan ujung berlapis perak, lalu berkerut sangat dalam pada pria lainnya yang mendekat ke baki kayu di sampingnya.  </p>
<p>"Apa, bocah? Kau sedang bercanda?" </p>
<p>Perkataan itu pelan tapi terkesan tak acuh dari seorang lansia—mungkin mengejek jika Toshirou mempertimbangkan seringai tipis di balik pipa <em> kiseru </em>. Wanita itu menghembuskan asap ke keremangan ruangan. Hidung Toshirou berkerut lalu dia terbatuk karena perubahan aroma ruangan secara mendadak.</p>
<p>"Oh, hidungmu sensitif juga ya?"</p>
<p>"Bukan sensitif," timpal si surai perak, menarik baki menjauh dari Toshirou, "dia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan aroma pekat tembakaumu itu." </p>
<p>"Siapa yang kau bilang sensitif?" kata Toshirou, memandang pria itu dengan berang. "Kalian berdua masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" </p>
<p>Muncul keheningan panjang. Pria itu meraih baki dan melangkah ke arah wanita lansia yang tidak berpindah dari ambang shoji, keduanya kembali bertukar pandang dan akhirnya wanita tua itu mengangguk dengan enggan dan tangan kanannya menepuk pundak kiri milik rekannya yang lebih muda. </p>
<p>"Sepertinya kau memungut makhluk tidak tahu diuntung." </p>
<p>Pria itu hanya mengerang jengkel lalu melangkah keluar. Wanita tua itu menatapnya dari ketinggian sembari menghisap pipa tembakau, mengawasi dan menimbang-nimbang.</p>
<p>"Setidaknya kau bisa berterima kasih dengan menghabiskan bubur dan airnya." Wanita tua itu berkata sembari menyemburkan asap dari mulutnya.</p>
<p>"Kenapa aku harus menerima bubur dan air dari orang yang tidak kukenal?!" </p>
<p>Toshirou memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dirinya dikuasai oleh insting mendadak mengenai bahaya terhadap kondisi dari dua orang asing yang ditemuinya. Aroma pekat tembakau yang terus keluar dari bibir merah wanita tua tersebut menutup jejak-jejak aroma lain yang tidak bisa dikenali Toshirou. Bunyi degupan jantungnya langsung meningkat pesat. Dia berupaya duduk kembali kendati otot-ototnya menegang kesakitan.</p>
<p>Suara derap kaki merebak dari luar, lalu pria dengan rambut berwarna perak kembali dengan membawa baki bersama dua gelas. </p>
<p>"Oi <em> Baba </em>, harusnya kau ubah dia ke wujud aslinya supaya bisa disembelih dan kita bisa makan sup serigala dengan yang lainnya."</p>
<p>Pria itu tidak melangkah lebih jauh, dia berhenti tepat di depan rekannya yang lebih tua dan mengalihkan pandang pada Toshirou tanpa minat untuk sejenak. Dia mendengus mengejek  dengan berdiri di depan wanita tua yang menghirup <em>kiseru</em> kembali. </p>
<p>Ekspresi terkejut dan ketakutan di wajah Toshirou mendadak berubah menjadi amarah. Dia melotot tajam pada kedua orang di seberang. "Siapa yang kau bilang sup serigala—"</p>
<p>Toshirou menggigit lidahnya agar dia berhenti bicara begitu melihat seringai jahil perlahan terbit pada bibir pria itu sementara rekannya yang lebih tua tersenyum puas di balik pipa <em> kiseru </em>. </p>
<p>Pemahaman itu mengendap terlampau lambat di kepala Toshirou. Ada rasa melilit di ulu hatinya sembari mengutuk kebodohannya untuk tidak bisa membaca keadaan lebih teliti. </p>
<p>"<em> Siapa kalian? </em>" </p>
<p>Kesunyian menjulang di antara mereka dan tidak ada yang mau memecahkannya. Toshirou yakin jika kedua orang itu bukan hanya orang biasa, mereka pasti punya alasan-alasan sendiri untuk membawanya dari bantaran sungai jika mengetahui wujud asli dirinya, dan dia ingin mendengar alasan-alasan itu. Manusia pemburu bahkan tidak mampu melacak serigala yang berubah wujud menjadi manusia, mereka hanya bisa memburu serigala jika sedang menjadi wujud asli binatangnya. Karena itu dia menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang lebih netral dan menunggu.</p>
<p>Pria dengan surai perak itu melangkah maju, berjongkok kemudian meletakkan baki pada tempat semula. </p>
<p>"Minum. Dengan kondisi seperti itu aku cukup yakin kau tidak bisa merangkak keluar dari futon." </p>
<p>Walaupun binar pada mata merahnya tidak mencerminkan emosi apapun, suaranya terdengar cukup tulus. Toshirou merendahkan pandang, menuju ke dua gelas dengan isi yang berbeda. Dia dapat mencium bau herbal yang kuat dari salah satu gelas. <em> Itu obat dan air </em>, pikirnya dan kembali menatap pada pria yang masih berjongkok di depannya. </p>
<p>Secara perlahan dan hati-hati dia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia mampu sembari mengenali aroma-aroma di sekitar. Pertama dia tertuju pada pria di depannya, walaupun aroma manusia menguar keras di sekitar tubuhnya Toshirou dapat mengenali aroma familiar yang pudar. </p>
<p>"Aku terkesan kau belum tahu juga." Kata wanita tua itu, menghembuskan asap tembakau. "Harusnya sejak membuka mata kau sudah sadar apa itu Gintoki dan aku ini." </p>
<p>Jemari Toshirou meremas selimut, keningnya kembali berkerut. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian dan kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?" </p>
<p>Toshirou mengharapkan ekspresi kaget atau tercengang saat lansia itu menghirup <em> kiseru </em>-nya kembali, justru yang diperoleh adalah seutas senyum miring yang menukik pada bibir wanita tua tersebut. </p>
<p>"Karena tidak ada untungnya menyakiti anjing kampung yang tersesat dan terluka. Kecuali aku dan anak keriting itu seorang pemburu."   </p>
<p>Mengabaikan rentetan protes dari pria di depannya, Toshirou akhirnya mampu mengumpulkan untaian informasi sepotong-sepotong yang didapatkan sejak dia bangun. Informasi itu menjadi transparan di depan matanya. </p>
<p>Jika mereka adalah pemburu seperti yang disangkanya, alih-alih membuka mata seharusnya kepala Toshirou sudah terpisah dari badannya lalu terpajang dengan sebatang tombak yang menghunus dari bawah layaknya para <em> Ookami </em> yang sudah tertangkap. Mereka juga menyediakan tempat untuk dia beristirahat seorang diri ditambah dengan hidangan makanan dan obat. Mengapa dia tidak sadar saat pria dengan surai perak itu pertama kali menghampirinya? Mengapa dia tidak curiga juga ketika wanita tua itu menyinggung hal-hal sepele? Apa pemahaman melenceng yang dia yakini terbit dari paranoianya terhadap para pemburu dan juga fakta bahwa dia baru saja selamat dari mereka?</p>
<p>Dia tidak dapat mengenyahkan pikiran tak mendasar bahwa seharusnya dia sudah dapat mencium kejanggalan itu sejak awal, seperti seekor serigala, seperti bagaimana dia telah terlatih. Bagaimana dia—dengan instingnya yang selalu diandalkan Kondo untuk mengendus hal-hal aneh, berbahaya, dan mencurigakan—tidak lebih dulu menyadari aroma dua orang asing yang sudah bertahan lama sejak dia bangun? </p>
<p>
  <em> Karena sudah lama aku tidak terpisah dan sendirian... juga karena aku kesakitan dan terlalu capek. </em>
</p>
<p>Toshirou menunduk, tangan kanannya terulur dan meraih gelas dengan aroma herbal lalu menghabiskannya tanpa banyak bicara. Dia harus menahan air mata begitu mencium aroma pahit menyerbu hidung sembari berusaha meneguk ramuan pekat melewati kerongkongannya. Dia sudah tidak dapat menahan lagi rasa tidak nyaman dari perutnya yang kosong. </p>
<p>"Jadi sudah dapat menebak apa aku ini?" </p>
<p>Toshirou tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari lansia tersebut karena serangan batuk-batuk. Kerongkongannya tidak dapat menyesuaikan pada cairan pekat pahit yang lewat dan masuk ke dalam perut. Dia langsung meraih gelas lain yang berisi air agar menghapus sisa-sisa ramuan tersebut pada pangkal tenggorokannya.</p>
<p>Toshirou melirik pria di depan—yang sudah bangkit berdiri dan pergi keluar lagi dari  ruangan—lalu pada wanita tua di belakang, matanya bergerak dari bawah ke atas menyelidiki.  </p>
<p>"Kau..." menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Toshirou berusaha mencari di balik aroma tembakau yang pekat dan masam. Sesuatu beraroma pudar tetapi tidak seperti milik rekan prianya, ini membawa Toshirou pada ingatan kuil tua beserta patung-patung rubah dengan serbet merah yang bertengger di leher mereka. Binatang yang bertelinga besar, lincah, dan jail—<em> tidak </em> . Toshirou menyipitkan mata, tubuhnya menjadi awas. Lebih dari biasanya, tua termakan waktu dan pasti memiliki kebijaksanaan yang lebih banyak. <em> Mungkinkah </em>?</p>
<p>"Kau rubah, bukan manusia."</p>
<p>Wanita itu tersenyum setelah Toshirou berbicara. Dia menghembuskan asap tembakau saat rekannya masuk membawa <em> chabudai </em> beserta mangkok yang mengepul. Toshirou mengalihkan pandang pada pria yang sibuk meletakkan mangkuk bubur tersebut di atas tikar tatami. </p>
<p>"Dan kau serigala, sama sepertiku." </p>
<p>Pria itu memutar mata saat menyiapkan hidangan di depannya. </p>
<p>"Wah, kejutan yah." Katanya dengan ekspresi datar. "Habiskan bubur ini karena kami butuh sesuatu darimu." </p>
<p>Toshirou memperbaiki posisi duduk walau susah setengah mati lalu membawa chabudai mendekat pada pangkuannya. Dia mengangkat sendok kayu, meniup panas bubur lalu menelan sesendok makanannya perlahan. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak mengecap rasa gurih dan manis bubur beras di dalam mulutnya. </p>
<p>"Siapa namamu, 'nak muda?" Kata wanita lansia itu sambil mengawasi Toshirou.</p>
<p>Toshirou menelan sesuap bubur lalu berkata, "Hijikata Toshirou."  </p>
<p>Akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat Toshirou walaupun dia masih ditamengi oleh pria bersurai perak di depan. </p>
<p>"Aku Otose, kepala desa." Katanya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menghembuskan asap. "Pria tidak berguna ini bernama Gintoki."</p>
<p>"Oi! Kau pikir siapa yang menjaga kalian selama ini?"</p>
<p>"Kau tetap tidak akan berguna selama tidak membayar tagihan sewa rumah!" </p>
<p>"<em> Dasar nenek tua! </em>"</p>
<p>Toshirou tetap menyendok dirinya sesuap bubur tanpa menggubris dua orang yang cekcok di dekatnya. Matanya berair dan dia tidak berhenti bergumam betapa nikmatnya bubur ini dibandingkan cairan obat yang pertama masuk ke dalam perutnya. </p>
<p>"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau hanyut di sungai?" </p>
<p>Pertanyaan Otose membuat tangannya terhenti di udara, ujung sendok menyentuh bibir. Ada sesuatu dalam perkataan Otose yang menyentil dalam dirinya, membuat selera makannya sirna dalam sejenak. Dia merendahkan sendok ke atas mangkuk. Matanya berkedip pada hidangan tersebut.</p>
<p>"Melawan pemburu. Aku jatuh dari tebing dan terpisah dari kawananku." </p>
<p>"Tidak ada tebing di sekitar sini." Sela Gintoki. Pertama kalinya Toshirou melihat sekelebat emosi dari mata Gintoki yang menyipit. "Memang ada sungai besar yang mengalir dari hulu tapi tidak pernah ada tebing." </p>
<p>Hijikata membalasnya dengan sengit. "Kalau begitu bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini? Tidak mungkin aku bermimpi!" </p>
<p>"Mana aku tahu? Kau sudah tidak sadar sejak kutemukan di pinggir sungai!" </p>
<p>"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu?!" Toshirou meninggikan suara. Dia juga memperlihatkan taringnya. "Kau mau mengajak berkelahi?!" </p>
<p>"<em> Apa-apaan </em>? Begitu caramu memperlakukan orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu?!" </p>
<p>Di belakang, Otose mengerutkan bibir merahnya. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam melalui pipa tembakaunya lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan asap berlebih pada dua pria pembuat onar di malam hari ini. Rentetan batuk dan protes melayang dan tertuju pada wanita tua tersebut.</p>
<p>"Apa tempat terakhir yang kau ingat selain jatuh dari tebing?" </p>
<p>Tidak ada yang membalas. Toshirou menunduk, keningnya berkerut dalam untuk mengingat-ngingat kembali. Cahaya remang dalam ruangan itu membawanya kembali pada memori terakhir, di mana kegelapan dominan dan tamparan rintik-rintik hujan masih segar dan basah pada bulunya. Hutan hingga di tepi tebing. Jalan setapak berlumpur. Guntur, hujan, dan amarah badai. Barisan gunung yang tidak biasa dengan puncak terbelah bagai tanduk. </p>
<p>"Gunung dengan tanduk." Sejenak keningnya masih berkerut tetapi kemudian—setelah dia merasa mantap—mengatakannya kembali dengan tegas. "Pegunungan dengan puncak yang terbelah. Seperti tanduk binatang." </p>
<p>Dari perkataannya, sesungguhnya ada secercah harapan merebak dalam hatinya. Jika mereka tahu di mana tempat terakhir Toshirou berada dan mengetahui arahnya, dia bisa kembali berkumpul bersama kawanannya dengan cepat. </p>
<p>"Ya anjing kecil ini sepertinya tersesat cukup jauh, <em> Baba </em>." Kata Gintoki setelah menguap lebar.</p>
<p>"Siapa yang kau panggil anjing kecil di sini? Kau juga anjing, keriting sialan!" </p>
<p>"Hei ini bukan keriting!" Kata Gintoki, menunjuk rambut peraknya. "Rambutku bergelombang—" </p>
<p>"Gintoki benar," sela Otose ditengah adu mulut kedua pria lebih yang muda darinya, "kau hanyut cukup jauh." </p>
<p>Toshirou berhenti dan membelokkan pandangan pada Otose. Tangannya masih meremas kerah kimono Gintoki. "Seberapa jauh." </p>
<p>"Tujuh hari jika berjalan seperti manusia. Dua setengah hari jika berlari seperti serigala." Timpal Otose, dia menghembuskan asap kembali pada mereka berdua.</p>
<p>"Tiga hari. Medan ke sana tidak mudah. Bukan tanpa alasan tempat itu dijuluki barisan pegunungan tanduk setan." Kata Gintoki. Dia menghempaskan tangan Toshirou agar melepaskan kerah kimononya. Pria dengan surai legam tersebut tidak melawan, dia menunduk dan pikirannya penuh kekalutan.</p>
<p>Cercah harapan itu hanya berusia pendek. </p>
<p>
  <em> Sejauh itu?! </em>
</p>
<p>Otose mendengus. "Itu karena kau pemalas, Gintoki." </p>
<p>"Oi!"</p>
<p>Bahu Toshirou mengendur, pandangannya berpaling kembali pada Otose dan Gintoki. "Aku harus kembali menemukan mereka." </p>
<p>Toshirou memaksakan diri untuk menekan emosi dalam kalimatnya, seakan-akan dia mengetahui posisi dan keadaan sekarang, tapi sebenarnya dia belum dapat menerima dengan baik pada realita yang ada: terpisah cukup jauh dan diselamatkan orang asing sementara tanpa mengetahui apakah kawanannya selamat dari kejaran pemburu atau tidak. Ketakutan terdalamnya adalah apabila dia menemukan potongan kepala-kepala kawanannya terpajang di atas tombak. Kalau terlalu intens memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selama dia tidak bersama mereka, Toshirou tahu dia tidak dapat istirahat dengan tenang, atau entah bagaimana rasa takutnya akan terbongkar di mata Otose, yang mengawasinya dengan ekspresi tajam menggelisahkan di matanya yang gelap.     </p>
<p>"Kembali pada kawananmu bukan hal mudah loh." Kata Otose sambil menjauhkan pipa <em>kiseru</em> dari mulutnya. Dia berdiri, matanya yang gelap masih mengawasi Toshirou. "Makanya, pria ini yang akan membantumu." </p>
<p>Toshirou menganga, begitu juga dengan pria lain di dekatnya. </p>
<p>"Sisanya aku serahkan padamu, Gintoki."</p>
<p>"SEBENTAR!" Gintoki berseru, berbalik dari duduknya. "Maksudnya apa? Oi nenek tua!" Kata Gintoki dengan suara keras tapi wanita tua itu tidak menggubrisnya, keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkannya bersama Toshirou. </p>
<p>"Bagus. Sekarang aku harus mengurusmu." Kata Gintoki sambil memijat keningnya. "Aku sudah kerepotan mengurus dua bocah—"</p>
<p>"Oi! Yang memungutku dari tepi sungai memangnya siapa, hah?" Potong Toshirou dengan sengit. Enak saja menganggap dirinya sebagai beban!</p>
<p>"Harusnya kau berterima kasih! Kau pikir siapa yang mengurusmu waktu kau tidak sadar selama dua hari?" </p>
<p>Jari telunjuk kanan Gintoki menunjuk pada dada Toshirou. Dia harus menurunkan pandang untuk mengerti apa maksud pria bersurai perak tersebut. Kimono yang dikenakan bukanlah miliknya, ini berwarna kelabu bermotif garis-garis putih dan bukannya yang berwarna biru tua miliknya. Toshirou juga akhirnya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang asing melilit mengitari dada dan bahu kanannya—saat menghela nafas, ada rasa sesak di sana. Dia memeriksa dari celah pakaiannya dan merasakan ada perban yang menutupi bagian dada, kain itu terasa lembab di bawah sentuhan telapak tangannya. </p>
<p>Toshirou diam saja. Dia membuang muka sembari mendecih.</p>
<p>"Dasar keras kepala. Batu." Ucap Gintoki, mendecak. Sesaat kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas. "Aku harus tahu pemburu macam apa yang kau dan kawananmu lawan di tebing itu." </p>
<p>Dia mau diajak berkompromi. Memori Toshirou kembali berkelebat cepat dalam kepalanya. </p>
<p>"Mereka berpakaian seperti biksu pengelana, pakai topi anyaman bambu, pakaian serba hitam, dan membawa tombak dengan ujung aneh—ada cincin logam yang akan berbunyi jika tombak itu diayunkan. Mereka juga kadang membawa naginata atau tantou sebagai senjata cadangan—"</p>
<p>"Shakujo." Potong Gintoki. "Mereka membawa shakujo. Ternyata dugaanku benar, kalian melawan pemburu yang tidak biasa." </p>
<p>Toshirou tidak sempat bertanya dengan perkataan yang mati pada ujung lidah saat dia menangkap tatapan Gintoki. Tidak seperti tatapan Otose sebelum dia pergi, ada gejolak emosi dan amarah asing di mata Gintoki yang merah gelap.</p>
<p>Toshirou memalingkan muka dan memutuskan tatapan mereka lebih dulu saat Gintoki bangkit. Pria itu mengambil <em> chabudai </em> berserta mangkuk dari Toshirou. </p>
<p>"Istirahatlah. Kalau sudah mendingan kau harus kerja untuk sementara waktu di desa ini karena <em> layananku tidak gratis </em>."</p>
<p>Gintoki lalu meninggalkan Toshirou yang berkedip dan mulut terbuka lebar. Dia berkedip berkali-kali sampai akhirnya berhenti dengan pemahaman yang membuatnya kesal luar biasa.</p>
<p>"Bilang saja kalau kau mau pembantu gratis, dasar bajingan!" </p>
<p>Berbaring dengan kedua tangan di sisinya, dia menatap langit-langit kayu yang gelap dan berpikir tentang Kondo dan Sougo, yang entah dimana dan sedang dalam wujud apa. Dia bertanya-tanya apa mereka sudah berhasil mengalahkan pemburu tersebut dan bergerak ke utara sesuai rencananya, apakah mereka akan terus bergerak tanpa dia dalam kawanan, apakah Toshirou mampu mengejar mereka dalam waktu singkat? </p>
<p>Suara-suara serangga di dalam ruangan begitu kentara dalam keheningan malam mencapai telinganya: dengung nyamuk yang berkitar di sekitar tubuhnya. Dia teringat dengan malam-malam yang dilewatkannya dalam hutan, ketika bunyi-bunyi dari serangga akan membuat telinganya berkedut dan Sougo akan rewel lalu mengeluh padanya soal malam yang berisik. Anak itu manja, senang mencari perhatian pada Kondo tapi sudi berbuat onar kepadanya. Sembari menguap Toshirou memejamkan mata dan, meski masih merasa kesal pada Gintoki dan cemas pada kawanannya, hampir dalam sekejap dia jatuh tertidur. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sewaktu terjaga pada pagi harinya, Toshirou merasa kecewa begitu ingat apa yang dilaluinya pada malam hari bukanlah mimpi. <em> Futon </em> ini terasa nyaman— <em> terlalu empuk </em> dibanding dengan tanah dan bebatuan di hutan, setelah dia bisa merasakan lebih baik—dan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kecil menerpa kulit wajahnya lagi. Dia menghela tubuh ke posisi duduk, menyipitkan mata begitu tubuhnya protes di tengah jalan—tubuhnya setengah bangkit dengan canggung dari <em> futon </em> karena kejutan nyeri yang berpusat dari rusuk sisi kanan. Jika dia bergerak dengan sembrono, rasa sakit itu akan menjalar turun ke bawah sampai ke sudut-sudut jemari kakinya. Toshirou tersentak begitu menerima informasi ini secara mendadak lalu dia duduk dengan bertumpu pada sisi kiri tubuhnya. </p>
<p>Toshirou membawa tangan kiri menyusup melewati pakaian dan menuju pada perbannya. Dia mengernyit begitu bersentuhan dengan kain yang basah. Jika ini luka yang biasa diterima, dia hanya memerlukan semalaman agar luka tersebut dapat mengering. Para serigala seperti Toshirou diberkahi kekuatan penyembuhan dan tidak jarang bila dia terluka usai melawan pemburu bersama kawanannya, tapi kenapa luka di tubuhnya sekarang tidak menunjukan proses penyembuhan seperti biasanya? </p>
<p>Dia menghela nafas, menatap sekeliling kamar tidur yang hanya diliriknya sekilas dengan bantuan sinar matahari dari jendela kecil: ada satu lemari kayu, lampion minyak yang sudah padam, dan pintu shoji berwarna merah yang masih tertutup. Ini tipikal kamar tidur manusia.</p>
<p>Gintoki tidak ada tapi dia dapat mencium samar-samar aroma masakan sedap. Toshirou terdiam sesaat, teringat perkataan Otose kalau Gintoki akan membantu mencari kawanannya kembali, entah sungguh-sungguh atau tidak. Dia mengambil inisiatif dengan bergerak perlahan agar mampu keluar dari kamar itu dan mencari Gintoki. Dengan menggigit bibir, Toshirou berusaha mencari kekuatan yang ada agar dapat bangkit dari duduk. <em> Nihil </em>. Dia mencoba lagi dengan memusatkan tubuhnya ke sisi kiri, menggunakan sikutnya untuk menopang berat badan agar kakinya bisa mendorong tubuhnya bangkit. Tetap tidak bisa. Ini membuat keningnya berkedut. Dia tidak berhenti berusaha kendati tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut kesakitan. Toshirou akhirnya berhasil bangkit dengan posisi merangkak, nafasnya terengah-engah. Sikut kirinya bergetar menahan berat tubuh tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri. Matanya melirik pada shoji yang masih tertutup, dengan begini mungkin dia bisa keluar. </p>
<p>Ketika dia mencoba mengambil langkah, pintu shoji tergeser terbuka. Gintoki berdiri di ambang pintu membawa kotak kayu. Matanya bergerak pada pria berambut panjang yang mencoba merangkak keluar dari futon.</p>
<p>"Eh. Tidak masalah kalau kau ingin pergi secepat mungkin dari sini, tapi melihat kondisimu sekarang aku ragu kau dapat keluar hidup-hidup." </p>
<p>Perkataan dan tatapan tanpa emosi itu entah kenapa melahirkan semburat merah pada wajah Toshirou.  </p>
<p>"Diam!" Seru Toshirou, "aku baru saja mau mencarimu, sialan!" </p>
<p>Gintoki masuk lalu menggeser pintu shoji tertutup. Dia masih berdiri di depan Toshirou. "Kau mau kemana?" </p>
<p>Gintoki masih memandangnya dari ketinggian dengan tatapan, yang menurut Toshirou, gabungan antara rasa geli dan mengejek. </p>
<p>"Kamar kecil." Tukasnya seketika. </p>
<p>Gintoki akhirnya menurunkan kotak yang dia bawa. Toshirou melirik isi di dalam kotak tersebut: ada banyak gulungan-gulungan perban dan botol-botol keramik yang disumbat dengan tutup kayu. </p>
<p>"Oh ya?" Kata Gintoki setelah dia berjongkok tepat di hadapannya, tangan berayun di atas lutut. "Kau bisa ke sana?" </p>
<p>Nada mengejek begitu sarat dalam kelakuan Gintoki yang congkak. Seringai lebar dan mata merahnya yang menyipit membuat wajah Toshirou merah padam. Rahang Toshirou terkatup, dia menahan diri lalu meraih tangan pria itu yang terulur di atas lututnya.</p>
<p>"Tolong bantu hamba ini, o <em> tuan </em> keriting sialan!"</p>
<p>Gerakan meremas dengan kekuatan berlebihan yang tiba-tiba diberikan pada tangan Gintoki membuat pria itu refleks menarik tangannya menjauh. Toshirou yang berpegangan juga ikut tertarik, membuatnya terhempas dengan dada yang menghantam pada tikar tatami lebih dahulu. Dia mengerang kesakitan, langsung meringkuk dan menutupi bagian rusuk kanannya. </p>
<p>"O-oi, aku tidak sengaja!"</p>
<p>Di balik rambut panjang yang menutup pandangannya, Toshirou melotot pada Gintoki yang menghampirinya sekuat mungkin. </p>
<p>Di dekatnya Gintoki menghela nafas dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Dalam gerakannya yang serampangan dia merangkul bahu Toshirou, mengangkatnya perlahan agar dia tidak kesakitan lalu membawa mereka keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Mengambil langkah pada anak tangga seperti menginjak ujung-ujung tombak di telapak kakinya. Toshirou berkali-kali mengerang dan mengingatkan Gintoki untuk berhati-hati. Pria itu makin lambat membawanya turun, dia harus menyesuaikan langkah agar Toshirou berhenti mengeluh atau mengerang sakit, akibatnya mereka memerlukan waktu lama agar tiba di depan kamar kecil. </p>
<p>"Kau mau dibantu tidak?" Tawar Gintoki, seringai usil bermain-main di bibir.</p>
<p>Toshirou masih melotot padanya. "Kau ikut masuk ke dalam maka akan kucabik kulitmu!" </p>
<p>Dia membanting pintu dengan kekuatan tidak perlu. Setelah Toshirou selesai, Gintoki membawanya kembali ke kamar dan menaiki tangga lebih lambat. Dalam perjalannya yang pelan itu, Toshirou baru mengetahui kalau rumah Gintoki memiliki kamar lain di samping yang dia tempati sekarang. Kamar itu tertutup rapat dan tidak ada cahaya matahari yang menembus ke dalam. Alisnya berkerut, ada aroma asing yang tidak dikenalnya melekat dari kamar itu. Dengan adanya aroma lain selain milik Gintoki, Toshirou pikir kalau pria itu pasti memiliki pasangan yang tinggal bersamanya. </p>
<p>"Tunggu di sini." Kata Gintoki setelah dia berhasil mendudukan Toshirou di dekat futon lalu berlalu ke bawah tanpa menutup pintu. Toshirou berinisiatif melipat futon dalam waktu senggangnya walau dia bisa melakukannya dengan pelan dan kurang maksimal. </p>
<p>Aroma hidangan menyerbak melewati penciumannya lalu Gintoki kembali membawa chabudai dan menu sarapan untuk Toshirou. Di atas meja kecil itu ada satu mangkok nasi panas dan telur mentah di atasnya, satu mangkuk berisi sup, acar lobak yang tersaji di atas piring kecil, ikan bakar, dan satu gelas teh hijau. Toshirou berkedip, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Yang membuat Toshirou kaget, dia tidak terbiasa disajikan menu sarapan yang begitu manusiawi sepagi ini. Semua hidangan dimasak dan diberikan bumbu hingga menimbulkan aroma sedap. Jika ini kondisi biasanya, Toshirou akan sarapan dengan daging burung atau kelinci mentah hasil buruannya.</p>
<p>"Buka bajumu. Biar kuganti dulu perbannya baru kau bisa sarapan." Gintoki berkata setelah menyimpan futon ke dalam lemari. Dia duduk di belakang Toshirou sambil mendekatkan kotak di sisinya.</p>
<p>Hijikata tidak melawan. Dengan patuh dia membiarkan Gintoki membuka simpul obi agar pakaiannya melorot sampai ke pinggulnya. Gintoki mengambil gunting dari dalam kotak dan perlahan-lahan menggunting perban terlepas dari tubuhnya. Pria itu meringis setelah menyingkirkan perban sementara Toshirou kaget melihat luka yang ada pada rusuknya. Dadanya penuh dengan lebam ungu dan terasa lembab di sekitar lukanya yang terus berair. Di bekas luka tusukannya, ada guratan hitam yang muncul dan melingkar di sekitar—bagai matahari dengan garis-garis yang mencuat keluar dari lingkaran. Dia meraba di sekitar tempat itu dan bersyukur ketika melihat jemarinya tidak terdapat bekas bercak darah. </p>
<p>Gintoki menarik kotak kayu mendekat, meraih secarik kain dan botol keramik. Dia membasahi kain dengan minyak dari botol lalu menepuk-nepuknya perlahan pada luka Toshirou. </p>
<p>Toshirou refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kain basah di tangan Gintoki.</p>
<p>"Pe-pelan-pelan..." </p>
<p>Toshirou mengernyit dan sesekali meringis saat merasakan sensasi pedis dari obat yang diusapkan ke tubuhnya. Gintoki menutup luka di tubuhnya setelah selesai membalurkan obat, menyimpul perban dengan tidak terlalu kencang pada tubuh Toshirou. Dia merapikan pakaian Toshirou lalu berdiri dan mendekatkan chabudai di hadapannya. Toshirou melihatnya duduk kembali, memberikannya jarak untuk menikmati makanannya sementara dia  meraih kotak kayu untuk membereskan sisa peralatan dan obat-obatannya. </p>
<p>"Kau tidak sarapan?" </p>
<p>Gintoki tidak menatap Toshirou waktu pria itu bertanya, sibuk menunduk sembari menggulung perban sisa di tangan. </p>
<p>"Duluan saja. Aku harus kerja di ladang." </p>
<p>Toshirou tidak bicara maupun bergerak mengambil sumpit di dekatnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pria yang sibuk menata gulungan perban dan botol-botol obat di dalam kotak. </p>
<p>"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu kira-kira?" </p>
<p>Gintoki berhenti, mendongak menatap Toshirou. Dia berdiri, kotak obat berada di tangan. Dia diam sebentar lalu memutuskan berbicara dengan sebelah alisnya menukik naik, "Dengan luka seperti itu? Bagusnya kau diam di sini dulu sampai kau bisa berdiri sendiri." </p>
<p>Mau bagaimanapun dia menampik tetap saja perkataan Gintoki adalah fakta pahit yang membuatnya tersinggung dan sakit hati. Toshirou meraih sumpit dengan cepat dan garang, menjepit sumpit sekuat mungkin dan menimbulkan bunyi yang lebih kencang saat beradu dengan keramik mangkuk. Tadinya dia pikir—salah, rupanya—bahwa keberadaannya di sini setidaknya bisa memberikan bantuan walau seadanya. Toshirou tidak mau menjadi beban buat orang lain karena masih mempunyai harga diri, tapi bagi orang seperti Gintoki, Toshirou bukan apa-apa selain beban merepotkan yang harus diurus. Setidaknya sampai dia cukup sehat dan bisa berdiri sendiri. </p>
<p>"Tapi kau bisa menjaga rumahku." Kata Gintoki tiba-tiba. "Kalau ada yang mencariku bilang aku ada di ladang." </p>
<p>Toshirou berhenti mengunyah, mendongak dan menangkap tatapan Gintoki. Dia akhirnya mengangguk dan kembali menikmati sarapannya dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan setelah Gintoki pergi meniggalkannya. </p>
<p>Di saat menikmati hidangannya, Toshirou lupa bertanya pada Gintoki apakah warga desa di sini mengetahui keberadaan orang asing yang sedang dirawat di rumahnya atau tidak.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apapun bukanlah suatu kebiasaan bagi Toshirou. Padahal Gintoki sudah berpesan agar dia menjaga rumah selama dia tidak ada, tapi rasanya dia seperti tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan benar selama dirinya hanya mampu bangkit duduk. Gerakannya terbatas, sebuah ironi untuk seekor serigala yang selalu bergerak bebas membelah di antara pohon-pohon hutan atau menyeberangi sungai. </p>
<p>Toshirou menggertakkan gigi, dia tidak boleh seperti ini terus. </p>
<p>Karena Toshirou sudah berada pada posisi duduk, dia mencoba menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang selonjoran dengan perlahan setelah mempelajari gerakan-gerakan macam apa yang dapat membangkitkan rasa sakit seketika di tubuhnya. Itu bukan perkara mudah. Dia baru bisa merangkak mendekat ke dinding kayu, mencari tumpuan lain agar bisa berdiri dan berkali-kali gagal mencoba. Lutut dan sikut kiri yang selalu dia andalkan sejak pagi ini sekarang mengeluh keras saat dia mencoba berdiri lagi. Begitu Toshirou kembali ke posisi duduk, rasa sakit itu membuatnya berkeringat. </p>
<p>"Tubuh tolol!" Toshirou memaki dengan menunduk. "Keparat. Biasanya kau yang paling gesit di dalam kawanan!" </p>
<p>Bagaimanapun dia memaki diri sendiri, tidak mungkin tubuhnya secara magis bangkit dan bisa berlari keluar. Toshirou menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Dia mencoba lagi dengan tekad bulat. Lututnya terasa panas dan bergetar saat dia mencoba bangkit. Kali ini dia menggunakan cakar pada tangannya yang menancap pada dinding kayu, menarik tubuhnya berdiri di atas kaki yang tidak seimbang. Butuh waktu agar dia bisa menyesuaikan tapi akhirnya dia bisa berdiri. </p>
<p>"Bagus... <em> bagus </em>!" Ucapnya terengah-engah. Pelipisnya bercucuran keringat. </p>
<p>Toshirou mengambil langkah pertama dengan kaki kiri sementara kedua tangannya mencari tumpuan di dinding. Dia berhasil mengambil langkah pertama tanpa terjerembap lalu mengambil langkah lagi dengan kaki lainnya. Secara perlahan dia berhasil mendekat menuju pintu shoji dan menggesernya terbuka. Dia merasakan perjuangannya setimpal dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat. </p>
<p>Toshirou mengambil langkah kecil melewati pintu shoji dan untuk pertama kalinya dia memijak pada lantai kayu alih-alih tikar tatami. Dia tersenyum lalu bergerak menutup pintu kembali sebelum sesuatu menghentikannya di tengah jalan. </p>
<p>Toshirou mencium aroma itu lebih dulu sebelum menyadarinya kehadirannya. Ada seorang <em> manusia </em> di bawah, diikuti derap kaki samar lalu sebuah salam singkat menggema dari sana. </p>
<p>"Selamat siang!" </p>
<p>Suaranya nyaring tapi lembut. Seorang wanita mungkin.</p>
<p>"Selamat siang!" Teriaknya lagi, lalu, "Gin-san kau ada di rumah?"</p>
<p>Dia mencari Gintoki. Jika itu pasangan yang dikhayalkan Toshirou, seharusnya dia langsung masuk tanpa menyapa. Sepertinya tamu dan Toshirou belum siap untuk menyapa seorang manusia. </p>
<p>"Gin-san!" Teriakan itu makin panjang dan tidak sabar. </p>
<p>Mimpi buruk Toshirou baru dimulai ketika dia menyadari kalau tangga di rumah Gintoki tidak memiliki pegangan, dia hanya bisa mengandalkan dinding kayu pada sisi kanannya. Alis Toshirou berkerut, dengan keengganan dia mengambil langkah lagi mendekat pada tangga. </p>
<p>"<em> Sebentar! </em>" </p>
<p>Toshirou membalas panggilan tidak sabaran itu dengan energi yang sama. Kaki kirinya bergetar untuk mengambil langkah pertama menuruni anak tangga, setiap otot-otot dalam tubuhnya menjerit-menjerit protes terhadap upayanya untuk melangkah turun. Ketika dia berhasil menapak kedua kaki pada anak tangga pertama, rasa nyeri pada sisi kanan tubuhnya sudah sangat menyiksa. Sejenak dia membungkuk, menumpukan seluruh berat badannya ke kaki kiri sementara cakar kanannya bertahan pada dinding kayu. </p>
<p>Hidung Toshirou berkerut saat menangkap aroma wanita asing itu mulai memudar lalu dia juga mendengar derap langkah kaki, menjauh dan akan pergi dari rumah Gintoki. Toshirou terpaku, memasang telinga, panik. Dia bahkan belum setengah jalan menuruni tangga. Toshirou mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk berlari kecil menuruni tangga, alisnya berkerut dan dia merasa cemas. Ketika dia berhasil mengambil dua langkah yang terburu-buru, kaki kirinya menyerah untuk menopang berat badan dan dia terpeleset di tepi anak tangga: lututnya terpilin dan dia jatuh delapan undakan, mendarat keras di lantai dengan rasa nyeri yang panas menyiksa pada mata kaki kirinya. </p>
<p>"Taik! <em> Bajingan! </em>"   </p>
<p>Toshirou terjerembap, lutut kirinya tertekuk dan dia refleks meraih mata kaki yang panas dan kesakitan. </p>
<p>"Oh ya ampun! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Teriak wanita dengan rambut kuncir kuda yang sudah berada di depannya. Dia masuk begitu mendengar kegaduhan yang diciptakan Toshirou di tangga. </p>
<p>Wanita itu bergegas mengangkatnya dan tidak memberikan kesempatan agar dia membalas ucapannya, menyelipkan lengannya di bawah lengan Toshirou dan menghela tubuhnya bangkit dengan cepat. </p>
<p>"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" </p>
<p>Toshirou tidak bisa menjawab, bukan karena rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya melainkan karena aroma yang menguar dari wanita yang membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada tubuh ramping itu. <em> Manusia </em>.</p>
<p>"Di mana Gin-san? Apa kau sendirian?" </p>
<p>Dalam keadaan yang ideal, Toshirou tidak akan membiarkan manusia berani mendekat apalagi menyentuh dirinya: dia akan menunjukan taringnya sebelum menyerang dan menghabisi seorang manusia yang berani melanggar batas, tapi keadaan itu masih jauh untuk kembali pada Toshirou. Dia harus berusaha mengatup mulutnya dan meredam hasrat hewani yang ingin membenamkan taringnya pada wanita itu. </p>
<p>"Ke depan. Kita ke depan." </p>
<p>Wanita itu tidak berkata lebih lanjut, dia meraih lengan Toshirou agar mengalungi lehernya dan mereka berjalan perlahan-lahan ke depan lalu berhenti saat sampai di <em> genkan </em> rumah. </p>
<p>Toshirou merosotkan dirinya, duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya di lantai batu alam, sementara wanita itu memeriksa kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut. Toshirou langsung menarik kaki sebelum jemari wanita itu menyentuhnya.</p>
<p>"Aku baik-baik saja." Dia berdusta, merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di punggung dan nyeri yang menyengat di pergelangan kaki kirinya. </p>
<p>"Baiklah," balas wanita tersebut. Keningnya berkerut dalam tapi dia tidak memaksa lebih lanjut. "Di mana Gin-san?" </p>
<p>Toshirou mendongak sewaktu wanita yang datang tersebut bangkit dan berdiri di depannya. Dia meraih benda—seperti kotak yang dilapisi kain dan tersimpul—dan menentengnya. </p>
<p>"Gintoki lagi keluar. Dia sedang berada di ladang." </p>
<p>Wanita itu mengangguk, senyum toleran terpelester di bibirnya. "Maaf kalau terkesan tidak sopan, tapi siapa kau?" </p>
<p>Binatang yang berkelana di dalam hutan, hidup demi menghindari pemburu. <em> Makhluk buas </em>. </p>
<p>"Aku kenalannya." Toshirou diam sebentar, ragu. "Namaku Hijikata." </p>
<p>"Ah, namaku Shimura Tae. Panggil saja Otae." Otae masih tersenyum begitu menyerahkan barang bawaannya. "Ini barang yang dipesan Gin-san kemarin. Kutitipkan padamu saja yah."</p>
<p>Toshirou menerima benda itu dalam diam.</p>
<p>"Aku tidak tahu kalau Gin-san memiliki tamu di rumahnya."</p>
<p><em> Memang tidak. </em> "Aku juga baru datang." Timpal Toshirou.</p>
<p>"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku langsung balik saja, <em> ah </em> —" tatapan Otae bergerak zigzag cepat dari rambut Toshirou, kakinya, dan tubuhnya selama beberapa saat—"apa kau mau kembali ke atas, Hijikata- <em> san </em>? Sini biar kubantu."</p>
<p>"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Toshirou kembali berdusta. </p>
<p>Otae akhirnya pergi setelah memberi salam dan membungkuk singkat. Toshirou menghembuskan nafas, melepaskan ketegangan yang sudah diredam selama menghirup aroma manusia dalam jarak dekat sementara membiarkan kelelahan merobek-robek sisa kekuatannya.    </p>
<p>Toshirou pasrah saat kelelahan mulai menyapu batas kesadarannya, bersandar pada dinding kayu di sisi kanan sementara tangan kirinya memeluk barang pesanan Gintoki dengan erat, lalu memejamkan mata dan terlelap sampai tuan rumah ini kembali dan menemukannya. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sedang apa kau di sini?" </p>
<p>Toshirou terbangun tiba-tiba karena suara berat Gintoki dan cahaya merah matahari sore, mulutnya kering dan tungkainya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan kendati sudah diistirahatkan dari siang. </p>
<p>"Aku—" Toshirou berhenti lantas mengangkat tangan kirinya—"ini, ada yang mencarimu tadi siang. Dia menitipkan barang ini padaku."</p>
<p>Gintoki menatapnya dari ketinggian dengan alis yang terangkat tinggi. </p>
<p>"Bagaimana bisa kau turun?" </p>
<p>Toshirou bimbang, tak yakin harus menceritakan secara lengkap atau pendek. Ternyata dia tidak mampu berbicara saat Gintoki berjongkok untuk melihat kakinya yang bengkak. </p>
<p>"Dan kupikir kau bisa duduk manis saja di kamar." </p>
<p>Gintoki menggerutu sambil mengusap wajahnya, lalu langsung membawa Toshirou dan benda dari Otae kembali masuk ke dalam sambil mengabaikan protes soal kaki serta tubuh Toshirou yang kesakitan. </p>
<p>"Sebentar lagi akan gelap," ucap Gintoki di antara langkahnya, "kau belum membersihkan diri dan aku juga lapar." </p>
<p>Gintoki membawa Toshirou ke tempat selain kamarnya, berjalan lurus lalu belok kiri memasuki ruangan yang sedikit lebih luas. Tempat itu adalah ruang makan, ada <em> irori </em> di tengah ruangan, yang langsung tersambung dengan dapur. </p>
<p>"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil kotak obat." </p>
<p>Gintoki berlalu sementara Toshirou mulai membuka simpul sabuk agar pakaiannya melorot dan perbannya terlihat. Begitu Gintoki kembali, dia langsung mengurus kaki Toshirou yang bengkak. Dia mendecih saat mengangkat tumit kaki kiri Toshirou.</p>
<p>"Tadi apa ada orang yang datang?" </p>
<p>"Ya. Manusia, perempuan. Namanya Shimura Tae, dia mencarimu." </p>
<p>Gintoki mengoles minyak pada pergelangan kaki Toshirou lalu tanpa peringatan jari telunjuk dan jempol kanannya memberikan tekanan kuat pada kedua sisinya. Toshirou memekik kesakitan dan refleks meraih rambut perak Gintoki. </p>
<p>"Sakit tolol! Apa yang kau lakukan?" </p>
<p>"Mengurutmu tolol! Ini hukuman karena sudah menambah beban yang harus kuurus!" </p>
<p>Gintoki tetap mengurut kaki Toshirou ditengah-tengah protes empunya, tidak memberi ampun dengan menambah tekanan di kakinya yang bengkak. Gintoki mengakhiri sesi penyiksaannya dengan melilitkan perban menutupi tumit dan pergelangan kaki kirinya. </p>
<p>"Kau mau aku mengurus perban di badanmu atau tidak?" </p>
<p>"Tidak usah." Kata Toshirou, melirik kotak obat. "Kau mau memasak, bukan." </p>
<p>Toshirou mulai menggunting perbannya terbuka setelah diberikan instruksi singkat dari Gintoki soal ramuan mana yang harus dioleskan pada lukanya sebelum pria itu pergi ke dapur. Gerakan Toshirou kikuk dan terlalu pelan, apalagi saat dia berusaha menutup luka di rusuknya dan berkali-kali meringis karena kain perban yang bersentuhan pada bengkak di dadanya. Dia selesai bersamaan dengan Gintoki yang membawa belanga yang mengepul. Toshirou memperhatikan bagaimana Gintoki memanaskan makanan mereka di atas perapian dan menyiapkan hal-hal lain untuk makan malam. </p>
<p>"Menu makan malam ini sup saja yah. Aku capek sekali." </p>
<p>Toshirou tidak berkomentar, dia memakluminya waktu mencium bau lumpur dari tubuh Gintoki. </p>
<p>"Setelah ini ganti pakaianmu."  </p>
<p>Suapan Toshirou berhenti dengan ujung sumpit yang menyentuh bibirnya. "Apa?"</p>
<p>"Ganti pakaian. Kemarin aku memesan pakaian untukmu. Tidak mungkin kau terus-terusan memakai kimonoku." Gintoki berkata setelah menelan sesuap nasi. </p>
<p>Toshirou bisa mengerti jika Gintoki berbuat demikian: itu batas yang ditetapkan agar kedepannya mereka tidak akan terlibat masalah pelik. Serigala selalu sensitif dengan bau, apalagi dari mereka yang berasal dari kawanan besar. Kaum serigala selalu menggunakan aroma tubuh sebagai penanda teritori dan kepemilikan, <em> jika </em> Toushirou dapat kembali berkumpul dengan kawanannya dan mereka mencium aroma serigala dari luar kawanan di tubuhnya... Toshirou tidak mau membayangkannya. </p>
<p>"Terima kasih." Ucap Toshirou.   </p>
<p>"Lukamu bagaimana? Sudah mengering belum?" </p>
<p>Toshirou menggeleng. </p>
<p>"Aneh, harusnya dengan minyak itu..." </p>
<p>Kening Gintoki berkerut tapi dia tidak lanjut bicara dan memilih menghabiskan makanannya. Tidak ada komentar lagi sampai keduanya menghabiskan makanan dan Gintoki membereskan <em> chabudai </em> dan peralatan bekas makan mereka.</p>
<p>"Ah, tadi barang yang dibawa Otae sebenarnya adalah pakaian untukmu. Buka saja." Ucap Gintoki setelah mengambil tempat di dekat Toshirou.</p>
<p>Toshirou merangkak pelan-pelan untuk meraih kotak yang dilapisi kain di dekatnya. Terdapat empat <em> kimono </em> yang berbeda warna dan motif; lengkap dengan <em> nagajuban </em> , <em> obi </em> , dan <em> fundoshi </em>. Dia juga menemukan pita berwarna merah dan kotak berwarna hitam berukuran sedang di dalam.</p>
<p>"Ini apa?" </p>
<p>Gintoki sudah menyambar kotak itu sebelum terangkat tinggi di tangannya. </p>
<p>"<em> Racun </em> . Tidak kusangka perempuan itu akan membuatkanmu <em> tamagoyaki </em>."   </p>
<p>"Lalu pita ini?" </p>
<p>Gintoki diam untuk beberapa saat lalu menjawab dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dinilai Toshirou. </p>
<p>"Oh. Itu untuk rambutmu." </p>
<p>"Buat apa?" Ucap Toshirou, menatapnya sembari menggenggam pita itu di tangan kanan.</p>
<p>Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alis setelah mendengar dia bertanya. Kali ini Toshirou tahu kalau Gintoki sedang merasa heran.  </p>
<p>"Musim panas akan tiba. Memangnya kau tidak merasa gerah dengan rambut panjangmu?" </p>
<p>Bagi Toshirou yang tidak memperhatikan hal-hal remeh dalam wujud manusianya, dia merasa tertegun atas atensi Gintoki. Dia bukanlah makhluk barbar, hanya saja Toshirou tidak pernah memberi perhatian khusus pada rambutnya. </p>
<p>"Terima kasih, lagi." </p>
<p>"Oh itu tidak gratis, Poni-<em> kun </em>. Kalau kau sudah bisa berdiri dan jalan dengan baik, kau harus mencuci kamar mandiku."   </p>
<p>Ternyata percuma untuk berterima kasih pada pria berambut perak yang biadab di dekatnya. Toshirou berusaha melempar pita itu dari tangan tapi malah jatuh lemah di atas kakinya. </p>
<p>"Siapa yang kau panggil Poni?" </p>
<p>Toshirou menggertakan gigi dan Gintoki membalasnya dengan uluran lidah mengejek. </p>
<p>"Ya, ya, terserahlah Oogushi-<em> kun </em>—"</p>
<p>"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL OOGUSHI?" Toshirou menyela, geram dan melotot pada Gintoki.</p>
<p>"—tapi kalau besok lukamu belum kering juga, kita akan mengunjungi rumah <em> Baba </em> lagi untuk memeriksanya." Gintoki menyudahi, menyeringai lebar pada pria yang diselamatkannya. </p>
<p>Setelah dibantu Gintoki—walau Toshirou enggan karena sikapnya yang iseng—Toshirou akhirnya baring di atas futon dengan pakaian baru yang lebih bersih, menutupi mata dengan lengan lalu menyimak suara dalam kepalanya sendiri yang berceloteh panik atas kondisi tubuhnya yang tak kunjung membaik. Otose bersama Gintoki ketika dia membuka mata malam kemarin, mungkin wanita tua itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang tubuhnya. Malam ini masih panjang, Otose mungkin masih terjaga. Dia harus memanggil Gintoki, mencari tahu mengenai luka di rusuk...</p>
<p><em> Sudah cukup </em> , perintahnya untuk diri yang letih dan hiperaktif. <em> Cukup </em>.</p>
<p>Bayangan kabur tentang Kondo dan Sougo berlari di bantaran sungai berlumpur memudar hampir sama cepat dengan kemunculannya. Toshirou menggelincir ke alam tidur yang dalam dan menyambutnya tanpa mimpi. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Begitu tahu dugaan Gintoki benar mengenai cederanya, Toshirou merasakan langkahnya makin menjauh dari harapan yang ideal. </p>
<p>Toshirou terbangun berkat suara derap kaki yang mendekat dari tangga lalu—merasa panik dan kaget—langsung membawa telapak tangannya menyelip untuk meraba perbannya. Gintoki masuk dengan aroma tanah dan belukar jelatang, bau yang kontras untuk seseorang yang seharusnya tidur di lantai bawah, dan langsung berjongkok di sampingnya begitu Toshirou bangkit duduk. Dia menyinggung soal perban di dadanya dan Toshirou yakin sudah memberikan jawaban dengan air wajahnya sewaktu membuka pakaian.   </p>
<p>Di samping futon tempatnya tidur, Gintoki memijat kening begitu Toshirou memperlihatkan perban lembab di dadanya. Pria itu bergumam bercampur erangan, mungkin frustasi dan kecewa terhadap fakta yang didapatkannya.  </p>
<p>"Ya sudah, kita pergi saja sekarang." Kata Gintoki, menghela nafas dan langsung membantu Toshirou bangkit tanpa membereskan tempat tidur.</p>
<p>Bahkan matahari belum terbit begitu mereka melangkah turun dari tangga, terlalu dini dan gelap. Langkah Toshirou pelan dan kikuk, mengandalkan kaki lainnya yang sehat dan tubuh Gintoki untuk menopang separuh beban badannya. </p>
<p>"Kau mau kugendong, tidak?" Kata Gintoki tiba-tiba.</p>
<p>"Apa?" </p>
<p>"Kugendong. Dengan langkah seperti ini kita akan sampai di rumah <em> Baba </em> siang hari." </p>
<p>"Tidak! Enak saja," bantah Toshirou marah. "Aku kan masih bisa jalan!"</p>
<p>"Tapi jalanmu terlalu pelan!" </p>
<p>"Ya sudah akan kuusahakan!" </p>
<p>Gintoki diam saja begitu meraih sandal untuknya dan Toshirou, berjalan keluar rumah dan—untuk pertama kalinya—Toshirou melihat desa tempatnya dirawat. Hal pertama yang diperhatikannya adalah rumah Gintoki: rumah kayu dengan dua lantai dan dua jenis atap, atap jerami untuk tingkat teratas sementara atap genting di tingkat bawah. Membandingkan rumah Gintoki dan rumah-rumah lainnya, Toshirou dapat menyimpulkan rupa desa tersebut.</p>
<p>Ini adalah desa dengan mayoritas penduduk petani, rumah-rumah bertingkat satu dengan dinding kayu, empat sisi atap jerami tebal pada tiap rumah, pintu dan jendela kayu yang tertutup rapat, serta gundukan tanah yang dijadikan pagar pembatas untuk setiap rumah. Kesan sepi begitu menjulang dalam desa dengan jarak antar rumah yang lumayan besar. </p>
<p>Sambil menilik Gintoki yang sibuk memperhatikan jalan, Toshirou bertanya-tanya pekerjaan apa yang dimiliki pria bersurai perak itu hingga aroma hutan melekat pada tubuhnya, dan dia teringat kalau aroma tubuh Gintoki juga berbeda saat kemarin dan hari sebelumnya. </p>
<p>Destinasi final Toshirou berada di atas bukit, satu-satunya rumah yang berbeda dan paling mencolok dibanding semuanya. Sambil mengerang dalam hati, dia membayangkan perjalanan singkat tapi begitu menyiksa saat kaki kanannya menapak untuk mulai mendaki. </p>
<p>Rumah Otose bisa dikatakan cukup mewah dibanding rumah lain yang dilihatnya, dikelilingi pagar dinding yang terbuat dari batu dan menghalangi lantai bawah rumahnya, memiliki gerbang kayu, serta atap genting yang berpendar biru tua terkena sinar matahari pagi di belakangnya. </p>
<p>Gerbang kayu itu terayun terbuka ketika Toshirou dan Gintoki berjarak tiga langkah dari sana, Otose melongok keluar dengan pipa <em> kiseru </em> di tangan kanan. </p>
<p>"Kalian berdua berjalan cukup lambat untuk dua ekor serigala." </p>
<p>Toshirou tidak berkata apapun, lutut dan pergelangan kakinya nyeri setengah mati. </p>
<p>"Makasih, 'Nek tua. Kau punya minuman tidak?" Kata Gintoki, nadanya hambar.</p>
<p>Otose seakan tidak mendengarnya saat mereka masuk melewati pintu gerbang. </p>
<p>"Kenapa lagi dia?" </p>
<p>"Tidak bisakah kau lihat sendiri saat kita berada di dalam rumahmu? Aku capek menopang tubuhnya yang berat." </p>
<p>Mereka masuk setelah melewati jalan setapak yang dibuat dari batu sungai dan pintu <em> shoji </em>. Dugaan Toshirou tepat mengenai rumah kepala desa ini, dengan ciri-ciri unik orang berduit yang mengekspresikan diri dalam berbagai koleksi guci-guci keramik, lukisan-lukisan dinding yang menggantung, dan lampu-lampu lampion yang masih menyala di sudut ruangan. </p>
<p>"Jadi, kenapa lagi dia? Kulihat kaki kirinya seperti terkilir." </p>
<p>"Memang," jawab Gintoki, keningnya berkerut, "berbeda denganku, pria ini tidak betah berdiam diri dalam rumah." </p>
<p>Asap tembakau berhembus di dalam keremangan ruangan yang mulai pudar akibat sinar matahari. Otose menggiring mereka masuk ke ruangan tengah, menutup pintu shoji sementara Gintoki melepas Toshirou agar duduk di atas bantal duduk yang tersedia. </p>
<p>"Ada yang tidak beres dengan badannya," kata Gintoki, dia duduk bersila, "padahal sudah kuberikan minyak ular tapi lukanya tidak mengering." </p>
<p>"Proses penyembuhan itu tidak instan," ujar Otose tak peduli, menghembuskan asap dari sudut bibirnya. "Biarpun memakai minyak ular, tetap butuh dua hari untuk—" </p>
<p>"Tapi sudah lewat dua hari," potong Gintoki, jarinya menunjuk Toshirou di samping. "Minyak itu sudah kuberikan dari awal dia dirawat." </p>
<p>Otose diam untuk sesaat, menghembuskan asap panjang ke arah langit-langit, lalu berbicara pada Toshirou, yang kini menghalau indra penciumannya dengan jari telunjuk sementara dia berusaha bernafas melalui mulut. </p>
<p>"Apa benar? Pria keriting ini tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan?" </p>
<p>"Sama sekali tidak. Dia berkata jujur." Balas Toshirou, cukup lantang agar meyakinkan Otose.</p>
<p>"Ya sudah. Buka bajumu, biar kuperiksa dulu," kata Otose sambil menyipitkan mata dari balik awan asap berbau tajam. </p>
<p>Wanita tua itu duduk di depannya, mengarahkan sebelah telapak tangan pada perban di dada Toshirou. Sentuhan Otose hampir tidak terasa dan tahu-tahu api biru meledak dari telapak tangannya. Toshirou, dengan gerakan terbatas, menyentak tubuhnya menjauh.</p>
<p>"Apa itu!" </p>
<p>"Tenang bocah, aku tidak akan membakarmu hidup-hidup," lirikan Otose mengarah pada Gintoki. "Hei keriting, bawakan aku asbak." </p>
<p>Pria itu pergi dengan protes dan gerutu untuk Otose. Sementara Toshirou memperhatikan kepergian Gintoki ke luar ruangan, Otose berdeham kencang agar perhatian kembali padanya. Dia memandang Toshirou dengan alis yang menukik tinggi. </p>
<p>"Tunggu apa lagi bocah, apa kau takut dengan api kecil ini?" </p>
<p>Toshirou ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya mendekatkan dadanya pada telapak tangan Otose. Yang mengejutkan, api itu terasa hangat alih-alih panas dan tidak membakar perban yang melilit di dadanya. </p>
<p>Gintoki kembali usai Otose memeriksa dada Toshirou. </p>
<p>"Yah di luar dugaan—terima kasih, Gintoki—aku cukup terkejut kau bisa selamat sampai sejauh ini." </p>
<p>"...Apa maksudmu?"</p>
<p>"Rusukmu sepertinya patah—tidak, bukan," Otose membuang abu tembakau yang berada pada pipa <em> kiseru </em> lalu, lamat-lamat, menatap Toshirou dengan mata menyipit. "Patah terlalu halus, lebih tepatnya hancur—ya rusuk kananmu hancur." </p>
<p>Tidak ada yang menjawab untuk sejenak sampai Toshirou bertanya dengan pelan:</p>
<p>"Berapa lama kira-kira bisa sembuh?" </p>
<p>Toshirou mengangkat alis dan mengulum bibir. Dirinya gugup, sesekali melempar tatapan pada Gintoki, jarinya meremas pada kerah kimono yang melorot. </p>
<p>"Satu sampai dua bulan baru, dengan kemampuan regenerasi manusia biasa." </p>
<p>Kalimat itu berhasil menyapu habis setitik semangat yang ada dalam diri Toshirou. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tanda-tanda terkejut dan reaksi berlebihan untuk membantah, membela diri.</p>
<p>"Dua bulan baru?! Aku tidak bisa selama itu berada di sini!" </p>
<p>"Oi, sebentar 'Nek tua!" Sanggah Gintoki yang juga terkejut tapi terdengar jengkel. "Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sihirmu seperti biasanya? <em>Wush</em>, <em>wush</em> <em>fiuh</em>—sembuh!" </p>
<p>"Tidak semudah itu tolol! Dan juga aku belum selesai bicara!" Hardik Otose. Untuk seorang lansia, dia memiliki kekuatan yang mampu membuat Gintoki dan Toshirou tutup mulut. </p>
<p>"Kau, coba berubah wujud menjadi serigala walau sebentar." </p>
<p>"Buat apa?" </p>
<p>"Lakukan saja. Dan Gintoki, berdiri di dekatnya kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."      </p>
<p>Gintoki tidak melawan, menarik Toshirou bangkit dan berdiri di sisinya sementara Otose berdiri dengan jarak aman dari mereka. Toshirou ragu-ragu, kemudian akhirnya menyiapkan diri walaupun enggan. </p>
<p>Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu memejamkan mata. Saat dia merasakan kekuatan yang familiar, seketika rasa sakit meledak bersumber dari rusuk kanannya. Kedua kakinya kehilangan kendali dan, tanpa dikehendakinya, dia jatuh ke dalam pegangan Gintoki. </p>
<p>"Kalian lihat sendiri. Selain rusuk yang hancur, tubuh anak itu juga seperti dikutuk." </p>
<p>"Apa kau yakin sudah memeriksanya dengan benar, <em> Baba </em>?" Kata Gintoki, matanya bolak-balik antara pria yang dipegangnya dan wanita tua yang menyaksikan mereka. </p>
<p>"Ya, makanya kubilang aku tidak bisa segampang itu untuk menyembuhkannya. Aliran <em> ki </em>-nya tidak menunjukkan kejanggalan tapi tubuhnya jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Apa yang di dalam tubuhnya bukan sihir dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa soal itu." </p>
<p>"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku," Toshirou merintih, kedua tangannya meremas lengan Gintoki yang menopangnya, keduanya tungkainya bergetar dan tubuhnya berayun maju-mundur. "Bagaimana bisa aku melewati malam bulan purnama? Tubuhku juga pasti..."     </p>
<p>Toshirou tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, pria itu membungkuk dan mengerang kesakitan sambil bersandar pada pegangan Gintoki. Dia membayangkan Kondo dan kawanannya bergerak tanpa henti menuju utara, meninggalkan jarak yang mustahil dihapus Toshirou dengan tubuh yang tidak berguna sekarang, baik dalam wujud manusia atau serigala. Rasa sakit dan takut membuatnya marah: rasa takut dia harus kehilangan kawanan tempatnya besar, rumah untuk dia yang terbebas dari tragedi dan mimpi-mimpi buruk masa kecil. Dia benci saat tidak berdaya, membenci dirinya sendiri ketika kalut tidak bisa mengandalkan kawanan, dan membenci tatapan penuh iba. Dalam dirinya, Toshirou adalah seekor serigala yang dapat berdiri tegak, tidak gentar, dan selalu diandalkan.  </p>
<p>"Aku akan membantumu." Kata Gintoki, pandangannya mengeras. "Kau masalah yang aku bawa sendiri ke sini, makanya aku akan membantumu."</p>
<p>Dalam sekejap Toshirou merasa diberikan pegangan dari Gintoki, sesuatu yang dapat dia harapkan untuk melewati hari-hari saat harus dirawat di desa ini. </p>
<p>"Gintoki aku perlu bicara denganmu. Berdua." </p>
<p>Kedua diam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Gintoki membawa Toshirou ke arah pintu <em> shoji </em> yang lain, keluar ruangan menuju <em> engawa </em>. Setelah membantu Toshirou duduk dan bersandar pada tiang kayu, Gintoki kembali masuk dan menggeser pintu rapat-rapat. </p>
<p>Pembicaraan Gintoki dan Otose sayup-sayup dari dalam. Usai mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dengan benar, Toshirou mengedarkan pandang tanpa menoleh ke belakang, bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri ada apa dalam diri Gintoki yang tidak bisa ditebak itu: pria yang hobi meledek dan memandang hambar segalanya, yang telah memicu timbulnya tekad keras dan gejolak kemarahan pada binar matanya...</p>
<p><em>Karena dia juga seekor serigala</em>, begitu jawaban yang sangat sederhana. <em>Karena dia mengerti</em>.       </p>
<p>Cahaya matahari hangat menerpa penglihatannya, menyadarkan dari lamunan. Kemudian dia mengangkat telapak tangannya, cahaya matahari membanjiri melalui celah jemari bagaikan membakar bola mata bahkan ketika kelopaknya menutup: merah darah dan dipenuhi garis-garis hitam di atas titik-titik cahaya kecil yang tajam.</p>
<p>Toshirou duduk bergeming di tempatnya, membuka mata perlahan, dan berpikir kalau cahaya matahari ini terlalu terang untuk akhir musim semi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[TBC]   </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pertama saya mau minta maaf karena mengundur update dari jadwal yang sudah ada. Bulan Maret bisa dibilang waktu yang tidak mendukung—saya hampir menyerah dan mau menghapus akun ini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan kudos dan memberikan komentar, apresiasi kalian sangat membantu saya.<br/>
P.S: Istilah asing akan ditambahan nanti dalam kolom notes. Jadwal update selanjutnya akan saya usahakan untuk tepat waktu.<br/>
Terima Kasih ^^</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Cerita Ini Akan Di-update Setiap Dua Minggu Sekali]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>